Love At First Prank
by hlightwood2711
Summary: When Heather finds out she's a daughter of Athena she can't believe her ears, but when she gets to Camp Half Blood and meets a certain mischievous son of Hermes, things start to look up. Feat Percabeth in later chapters, T for minor language/fluff
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Heather) or Camp Half Blood, Chiron etc they're all Rick Riordan's....but you never know ;)***

The loud beeping of my alarm clock cut through my sleep fuddled brain like a knife, groaning I rolled over to check it. The green numbers stared back at me, 7:15 September 4th. I blinked rapidly, seriously hoping I was hallucinating, as luck would have it, I was not. It was the first day of school and I was late already.

I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, forgetting about the need to hurry, I stood under the spray of hot water for a while trying to fully wake myself up. Not that it did any good. Finally I dragged myself out of the shower and grabbed the first clothes that came to hand and barreled down the stairs. I rushed into the kitchen, grabbed my school bag and a granola bar.

"Mom! I'm off to school!" I yelled up the stairs, then dashed out of the door to meet Grover at the bus stop. Grover was a weird kid I'd met over the summer. He was 15 like me, but he already had a wispy beard on his chin which he tended to tug when he was anxious. In his case a lot. He always insisted on wearing a big floppy rasta cap as well, but for all his kookyness, he was a good guy and was fast becoming one of my best friends.

As I jogged up my street towards the bus stop I could see Grover standing next to it and waving. I lifted my arm to wave back but suddenly something hit my back with such force, it knocked me flying and I landed hard on the concrete path. Gasping for breathe I rolled over to yell at whoever had run into me, and my jaw dropped. Standing over me was the biggest fox I'd ever seen. It was as big as a small pony with razor sharp fangs which at the moment were bared in a snarl as it prepared to attack me again. My brain went into shock, where on earth had this thing come from? I knew at this point the rational reaction of most people would have been to scream and run, but I was so shocked I just lay there and gaped at the huge thing as it stalked towards me.

"Heather catch!" Grover yelled from behind me, jolting me from my paralyzed state. I looked around in time to see a bronze knife about as long as my forearm clatter down next to me on the pavement. Grover ran a few paces forward towards me and the fox, and then took out a strange set of what looked like reed pipes for his pocket and began playing what sounded suspiciously like Love Machine by Girls Aloud. I stared at Grover in disbelief until a menacing growl reminded me that there was still a giant fox to deal with.

I picked up the knife Grover had thrown me gingerly, no being of the violent persuasion I hadn't used a knife much before except for chopping up vegetables. Some how I didn't think that was going to help me much right now. I turned to face the fox, knife in hand. It stood a few feet away from me, still growling low in its throat. Its ears were pricked towards Grover's frantic pipe playing however and that seemed to distract it somewhat from me. Seizing upon this tiny advantage, I closed the gap between it and me and slashed wildly at it with my knife, somehow managing to open a shallow gash across its chest. Unfortunately, this snapped it out of its Girls Aloud induced daze, it howled with pain and swiped at me with its front paw. Immediately I ducked, luckily enough to stop the thing beheading me but it still managed to take a chunk out of my head.

Somewhere in all the fox-related chaos Grover had stopped playing and was yelling something at me, it shook a second for me to understand what it was through the throbbing pain in my head

"Its a Teumessian Fox! Just above the right foreleg!! Thats its weak spot!"

Whilst I'd been trying to listen to Grover though, the fox had decided enough was enough, I focused back on it just in time to see it hurtling through the air towards me. It caught both of my shoulders with its powerful front legs and knocked me back into the solid concrete, again. I let my instincts take over, I shimmied out from under it paws rolled forward and stabbed the stupid thing right where grover had said to. Or should I say I tried to stab it. The knife just bounced off its rock solid skin.

"Maybe it was the top of the left leg!" Grover yelled apologetically.

I groaned.

Meanwhile the fox had realized where I was and had its head between its legs snapping frantically, I dodged its gaping jaws, gripped the hilt of the knife with both hands and tried stabbing it again, this time the knife parted the skin like melted butter and blood spurted out all over me.

The fox gave an ear splitting shriek, collapsed sideways and crumbled into ash.

I stood panting and covered in blood staring at the heap of ash in suprise, then I turned to Grover.

"What the hell just happened?!"

**A/N Sooo what do you think? Worth continuing? I have plenty of fluff and Percabeth planned ;) Reviews would be awesome!**

**- HLightwood2711**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own most of this yadahyadah, see chapter one if you like reading disclaimers :D***

**A/N Kudos to my reviewers :) Sorry it took awhile I've been busy :P Anyways here's Chapter 2**

**Chapter Soundtrack - All We Know by Paramore**

Grover  walked towards me hesitantly,

"Look Heather this might all seem really weird right now-"

"Weird being the understatement of the millennium!" I cut in, I wasn't usually a violent person, (if you don't include the whole fox stabbing fiasco) but I wanted explanations and I wanted them now. 

Grover started tugging on his beard tuft so hard I thought he was going to pull the whole thing out, 

"I'm not actually allowed to tell you anything, and we sorta need to get to Camp Half-Blood before anything else comes along" He grabbed my hand and started towing my towards the road  

"Camp what? Is that like a military base? What about school? An my stuff? And my Mom?! "

Grover ignored my questions and stuck his thumb out into the road.

I looked at him in disbelief, what was wrong with the world today? Random giant foxes appearing from nowhere, being dragged to Camp 'anti monster' and now Grover was trying to hitchhike in a invisible car. RIght. 

"Grover," I said with a sigh, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Getting us a ride" he looked at me with a 'duh' expression

"But there's-" But then a NYC yellow taxi just appeared in the road...OUT OF THIN AIR. As if today could get any weirder. 

Grover tugged me towards the car, glancing around us as if he expected the fox's twin brother to jump out from behind a bush yelling "AWOOGA!" Not that foxes could talk, but today, nothing seemed impossible. The taxi's backseat was remarkably roomy even if the whole of the interior did reek of flowery, old lady perfume. Grover had just slammed the door behind us when I suddenly remembered,

"Grover what about my parents? Aren't they going to be seriously worried when I don't turn up at school?"

He looked at me sadly, "They've been expecting this for a long time Heather, 15 is quite late for major monster attraction"

I stared at him in disbelief.

"They knew I was going to be attacking my giant foxes?! DId they not consider, I don't know...WARNING me!" I suddenly felt dizzy, my head ached where the fox's claws had got me and I was so confused!  Then a voice asked from the front seat,

"Well? Where are you headed godling? We haven't got all day you know!"

It was a horrible voice, cracked and old. I really didn't want to know whose voice it was, but my curiosity got the better of me. Sat in the front seat were three old women. Their faces as they stared back at me were so wrinkled it was hard to make out their features. As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. Two of the women had empty eye sockets and I could see all the muscles and veins where their eyes should have been. I'd never really been that good with gore.

"Give me the eye! I want a look at her too!" One of the eyeless women reached over and smacked the one with the eye hard on the back of her head. The woman's eye popped out out of the socket like a cork and landed in my lap. The blood roared in my head as I sat staring at the eye as it continued to roll in my lap. Then, thankfully, I blacked out.

**Bit of a transition chapter there guys, but have no fear we'll meet our favorite PJATO couple next time :)**

**Reviews? They might help my poor tired fingers type faster ;)**

**- Hlightwood**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I'm so so sorry this took a ridiculously long time to post, I've been at boarding school and FF is blocked :( But I'm home for 9 weeks now so updates should be a lot more regular**

***Disclaimer-If I wake up one day and realize that I am Rick Riordan I will let you people know :)***

I came around in a small, cosy room with an open window letting a strawberry scented breeze in. Looking around I saw a blond girl with her head buried in a book in the chair next to my bed. She must have heard me stir because she looked up at me and smiled. As she did, I noticed a streak of grey hair mixed in with the blond, it was strange because the girl couldn't have been more than a few years older than me.

"Feeling any better?" the blond girl asked

Automatically, my hand went to my head and encountered a thick bandage, it still ached a bit, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing mess it had been in the taxi.

"Yeah thank you-" I paused because I had no idea who this girl was or what her name was.

"Annabeth Chase" she put in helpfully

"-Annabeth." I smiled gratefully, "By the way, where am I?"

She laughed at that,

"You're at Camp Half-Blood."

I looked at her blankly and she smiled ruefully, "If you're feeling well enough, I'll take you downstairs and show you the orientation video, it'll probably do a better job of explaining everything than I will."

Orientation video? What the heck had I got myself into? But I was more curious than worried, so I followed Annabeth downstairs

As the sun set over the horizon, I found myself sat in the amphitheater, still reeling over the discovery that the Greek gods were _real. _And more importantly, that I was the daughter of one of them. At least I knew which one, approximately three seconds after I'd come from watching the video, Annabeth had grinned and pushed me in front of the ornate mirror hanging in the hallway just in time to see the holographic owl rotating languidly above my head.

So now I was sat with my Athena cabin mates, feeling a lot less worried than I had done earlier. Everyone in the cabin had been really welcoming and they'd managed to 'borrow' me some supplies from the camp store, although hopefully I would have my own stuff soon because Annabeth had promised she'd show me how to contact my family tomorrow. They'd also got me an orange t-shirt with 'Camp Half-Blood' emblazoned across the front, which helped me to stick out less. This was a very good thing in my book because whenever I was in the spotlight, I usually managed to make a fool of myself with my inability to not trip over thin air and my own feet.

Just then, a tall rather cute dark haired guy came and sat down on Annabeth's other side.

"Late as usual Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said teasingly, "Don't you have your own cabin to sit with?"

"Haha, thanks a bunch for rubbing my nose in my solitude, dearest darling girlfriend of mine" he countered, she elbowed him in the ribs. Catching my eye, he leant around Annabeth to introduce himself.

"I'm Percy Jackson, I'm assuming Annabeth hasn't bothered to mention me?"

I giggled, "Actually she's been telling me what a bad example you are to young demigods."

"And all about your drooling" Annabeth added.

"Well just ignore everything she says about me, its all lies"

I laughed as Annabeth turned around and began lecturing him, only a little bit jealous of her cute boyfriend.

"Marshmallow?" a voice asked me.

I turned around, and suddenly I wasn't jealous of Annabeth anymore.

Standing in front of me was a brown-haired, mischievous looking guy with the upturned nose I remembered Annabeth pointing out to me as the characteristic trait of the Hermes cabin. His was covered in a smattering of light freckles and sat between a pair of flashing hazel eyes. I gulped, he was beyond cute.

I took the proffered marshmallow and stick, not wanting him to think I was a total retard.

"Thanks." I said and smiled at him shyly.

"No problem." He winked at me and flitted back off towards where the rest of the Hermes cabin sat.

Hyperventilating internally over that devilish wink, I didn't notice that the marshmallow was beeping until too late. With a bang it exploded, covering me, and splattering Annabeth, with molten marshmallow.

There was a moment of absolute silence, before the whole place burst into laughter. I laughed with them, and then I caught the mischievous Hermes boy's eye again. He was still grinning but when he saw me looking at him he smiled apologetically and mouthed "I'm sorry" to me across the space. I blushed immediately, but mouthed "It's okay" back.

Percy leaned over and ran his finger down Annabeth's face, licking his finger thoughtfully, he said, "Well at least you taste good."

Annabeth elbowed him again, "For that, you can stay here and keep an eye on my cabin for me while I go get changed"

He saluted her sarcastically, "Yes ma'am," and then turning to me, "That's what you get for flirting with Connor Stoll, I'd keep that in mind if I were you Heather." He winked knowingly. I blushed again, embarrassed that he'd seen our silent exchange. Then I turned and hurried after Annabeth, looking straight ahead and not letting my eyes flick over to the Hermes cabin a second time.

**So we have met Percabeth and the rather gorgeous Connor Stoll, and now its all just fun and games at CHB...or is it?**

**Reviews = Love :)**


End file.
